Slave to Duty
by ROSSELLA1
Summary: Foyet finds out where Hotch's family is and uses this to his advantage. Pre-100.
1. Reminisces

Reminisces

By ROSSELLA1 

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Reminiscing/flashbacks will be in italics. This takes place in sort of the same universe as my fics, After the lights went out, and, Moving On, but not exactly. It operates under the presumption that Hotch was raped and that Perotta escaped but since in, Moving On, I kill Foyet off, this isn't part of the same series. I guess you could call it a spin-off. I usually don't like those since it's like second-guessing but I couldn't think of another way to do this without having to either make it seem completely corny or having to spend a whole page and a half just explaining. So anyway, here it is…

"I should make you pay for that." Foyet's voice cut through the fog clouding Aaron's mind, as Hotch, panting, sat with his back leaning against the wall. "I should go out right now and get that wife and son of yours, bring them back here, and kill them right in front of you." Hotch winced as he was backhanded across the face and then a hand grabbed his hair, forcing him to look into Foyet's face, a mixture of fury and smugness. "But you're in luck." He let go of Hotch's hair and the hand came down to tilt his chin up instead. "I'm going to let you make it up to me." A finger ran over Hotch's bottom lip then Foyet stood up. "Come on. On your knees", he ordered. Aaron swallowed and then did as he was told. "Come here." He moved until he was right in front of Foyet who tilted his head up so he could look Hotch in the eye. "You know what to do." And he did. He knew what was expected of him and it wouldn't be wise to disobey. Closing his eyes, he lifted his hands and started to undo Foyet's belt.

_It had been a slow day at the BAU. Oddly enough there had been no case so that had given __Aaron time to catch up on some paperwork, something he didn't know whether to be glad for or to dread. He walked into his apartment and immediately got a sense that something wasn't right. After Foyet's attack he'd never felt completely safe at home. Just one more thing the Reaper had taken from him. But this was different and what bothered Hotch the most was that he couldn't put a finger on why._

_He locked the door, reset the alarm system, and looked around the room. Nothing seemed out of place. He went into the next room. Still, nothing appeared to be wrong. Shaking his head, he decided he was imagining things and moved into the bedroom. He walked through the open door and was headed towards the bed when he felt the cold tip of a knife pressed to his throat. _

"_Don't move." A voice ordered as his gun was removed from the holster._

"_Foyet. Come to finish me off?"Aaron made sure his voice was steady. He wouldn't let the man know how scared Hotch really was. _

"_No." the man breathed, turning Hotch around. "I just couldn't stay away."_

"_So what do you want this time?" he tried to make the question sound casual but in reality he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. Last time Foyet had broken into Aaron's apartment Foyet had raped him, stabbed him, and taken his family away. Hotch couldn't think of anything that Foyet could have thought to do to hurt him more, but he didn't really want to find out. _

"_Well it's obvious isn't it?" Foyet asked, his eyes roaming up and down Hotch's body. "I'm here to take what's mine." He paused," I'm taking you with me this time."_

"_What makes you so sure I'll go with you?" Aaron scoffed. "You have nothing left to threaten me with."_

_Foyet gave a small chuckle, "You see that's where you're wrong." He reached into his pocket, pulled out a picture, and handed it to Hotch, gesturing for him to look at it. He did and what he saw took all the strength from his body. He almost collapsed right there. The photo was of Haley, Jack, and Sam in some public park and apparently they didn't know their pictures were being taken as none of them were looking at the camera. It appeared to be fairly recent, as Haley had lost some weight and dyed her hair dark. The last video Hotch had been able to safely receive of her had been a month ago and then she had been heavier and still had blonde hair. In addition, Jack had been a good couple of inches shorter. _

"_If you've hurt them-"Hotch began weakly, knowing that there was nothing he could do in retaliation if Foyet had._

"_Don't worry, I haven't done anything to them. Yet." Foyet assured. "In fact , they don't even know that I know where they are. They're settled in a small town in Pennsylvania now. Your son goes to a nice daycare and your wife works as a substitute teacher." He paused. "How does it feel that your family's only a couple states away and you can't see them?" He asked mockingly._

_Biting back the urge to strangle the man, Hotch gritted his teeth. "So what do you want me to do?" he asked._

"_I've already told you. You're going to come with me and do whatever I want and in return I'll consider leaving your family alone."_

_"And if I don't?"_

"_Do I really need to answer that?" Foyet laughed._

_Defeated, Hotch let out a sigh. "No. I'll do it. I'll go with you."_

"_Good," Foyet replied, nodding. " 'cause you don't get any choice in the matter." And then he'd brought Hotch's gun down over top of Aaron's head and Aaron had lost consciousness. When he had awoken it had been in some dingy looking bedroom, handcuffed to the bed. Foyet had come in shortly afterwards, unchained him, told him what was expected of him, and then proceeded to slide his hands up Aaron's shirt. Instincts had kicked in and Aaron had pushed him away. Seeing that Foyet wasn't armed made him more confident and he'd continued the attack. However Foyet had gotten the better with him and that had led to him being in the situation was in now._

I hate doing this to Hotch but there's just something about Foyet that I can't stop writing about and I can't get this out of my head. Also, I know I put this idea up as a challenge/plot bunny and it's still up for grabs if anyone wants to do it. I'd love to see the idea done a different way but since no one's done it so far I thought I'd at least try.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

By ROSSELLA1 

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Reminiscing/flashbacks will be in italics. Also, virgin here so forgive me if anything seems a bit inaccurate.

"Come on," Foyet said impatiently. "You wait much longer and we'll be doing this with you on your back and me forcing your head up between my legs, so hurry up." Hotch took a deep breath, unzippered Foyet's jeans and took him out; he wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of sliding his pants all the way down. "That's right" Foyet breathed, smirking down at Aaron, kneeling in front of him. "Now just pretend it's an ice pop and you want to savor every, single inch of it. Do exactly what that pretty little wife of yours would do if she was in your place." Hotch bit back an angry retort and took Foyet into his mouth, deciding to just get it over with. He was surprised at how hard it was to breath like this and tried to pull away but Foyet's hands had already come up to cup the back of Aaron's head. "Not yet," Foyet murmured. "Now just pretend it's an ice pop and you want to savor every, single inch of it." Aaron fought back a sob and timidly licked the head, eliciting a moan. "That's right, now keep going. I expect more than that." Trying to inhale through his nose, he slid his tongue along the shaft, causing Foyet to let out another moan and start pulling out and thrusting back in again, going all the way to the back of Hotch's throat. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and he tried pulling back again but Foyet only tightened his grip. "Mmm, just a little longer." Aaron tried to pull enough to tell Foyet he couldn't breathe but unfortunately this attempt coincided with a thrust and before Hotch could restrain himself, he'd thrown up. The change in attitude was instantaneous and he was shoved away. "What the fuck was that?"

"I couldn't breathe!" Hotch snapped. "What was I supposed-"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Foyet slapped him across the face and yanked him up by the hair so that they were face to face. "You'll be lucky if I don't send that to your little friends." The threat wasn't idle. Foyet kept a camera in the room, not only to keep an eye on Hotch while he was out but to relive the fantasies he played out.

"George, I-"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to try something else." Foyet continued without seeming to even notice that Hotch had spoken. Aaron then found himself being pushed back onto the bed.

Later that night, Hotch lay awake on the bed. The only thing that kept him from letting tears run down his face was the fact that Foyet lay next to him, thankfully asleep, arms wrapped possessively around Hotch. 'It was all for Haley and Jack' he reminded himself. As long as he remembered that he could hang on until his team found him. He squeezed his eyes shut shifted a bit until Foyet's grip had loosened enough for Aaron to feel somewhat comfortable, and tried to get to sleep, focusing on the image of his family to get the memories of that night out of his head. He was just at the point where he was starting to relax, when a thought struck him and his eyes shot open. How would his team know what had happened to him?


	3. The Tape

The Tape

By ROSSELLA1 

Betad by kisaitaluvr

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Reminiscing/flashbacks will be in italics. 

Sleep was a long time coming that night and when it finally did come it was uneasy; filled with bizarre and lucid dreams. When Aaron awoke, Foyet had gone but it only took a quick look at the camera in the corner to remind Hotch that he was still being watched. A bowl of cereal was on the night table. It was soggy, but at least Foyet wasn't planning on starving him. After finishing, Hotch got out of bed, wincing as he rose and glanced around the room for his clothes, but they were missing. Careful not to let the embarrassment show on his face, he sucked up his pride, walked over to the door, tried to open it, and when that didn't work knocked. There was no sound on the other side so Aaron assumed that he was alone in…wherever they were. With a sigh he crawled back in to bed. At least he could take advantage of this time and try to get some real sleep.

"Come in." Morgan started to reply to the knock on his door but it had already opened and a disheveled looking Penelope Garcia entered, tears streaming down her face.

"There is something that you have to see now! And I mean like right away, like it literally cannot wait! It- oh gosh." She broke off.

"Woah there, baby girl!" he soothed, getting up and trying to get her to take a seat.

But she just pulled away. "Not now Morgan! There is something seriously wrong and-" she broke of crying again. "You just need to see it." She whispered.

"Alright." He replied draping and arm across her shoulders, and pulling her into a one armed hug. "Let's go get the team and we can all see it together, is that good?" She nodded into his side and the two headed out towards the bull pen.

Hotch didn't know how long it had been but when he woke up it was to see Foyet standing on the side of the bed, smirking down at him. Aaron waited for him to say something but when this didn't happen decided to break the silence himself. "Well, are you going to talk or just stare at me?"

The smirk only widened. "Developed a sense of humor since I last saw you. That's good." After this remark he fell silent again, which made Aaron uneasy. The Reaper should be gloating over him, taking satisfaction from the fact that Aaron couldn't fight back, not just standing there in silence.

Deciding it was best not to let Foyet know how perturbed Hotch was, he gave a bored yawn and rolled  
over. "Well, if that's all I think I'll just go back to sleep. Nothing better to do."

"Your team won't be getting any sleep for a while." George snapped, apparently annoyed at being ignored, and there it was. The reason Foyet hadn't felt the need to taunt Hotch when he'd woken up. Closing his eyes Aaron took a deep breath and rolled over to face his rival.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked calmly. Like he didn't already know.

Foyet's scowl, that had formed the moment Aaron had turned away, reshaped into a self-satisfied grin. "I decided that after last night, you deserved a little punishment and since I hated the idea of waking you up, I thought I'd let your friends in on what their Unit Chief can do when he'd not hampered down by all those rules and regulations."

"Okay," Penelope said once she was seated in her lair again, surrounded by the concern of her friends. "So we all know that Hotch didn't show up to work today and that he didn't call out and isn't answering his phone which is super weird because he is like SuperGman to the max. Well, I was just playing Virtual Villagers, which is a really cool game where-" She stopped and shook her head. "Why am I talking about Virtual Villagers at a time like this? Anyway, I got a notification that I had a new email and I went to check it and it was strange 'cause it was from an unknown address but I opened it and it had a video attachment and that was it so I opened it and… well, you need to see it." She went to the message and clicked on it, causing the video to play, as the team watched on stunned.

"I'm not Unit Chief anymore." Hotch answered as if he'd completely missed the point. "Thought you'd have figured that out by now."

"Oh, I did. It was all over the news. 'Special Agent Hotchner forced to step down as Unit Chief of the BAU'. How did that feel, Aaron? That after all you went through for them, they still doubted your ability to lead your own team?"

By now Hotch was much more confident. Sure Foyet's tone was mocking but what he was really doing was grasping at straws. His attempt at humiliating Hotch hadn't produced any visible results causing Foyet to feel the need to lash out in any way that would make Aaron show the slightest irritation. The Reaper couldn't stand not having complete control over his victims and Hotch could play this to his advantage.

"Actually it was pretty nice. Like you said those rules and regulations can get stressful. It felt good to let someone else worry about them for a while." It was a lie of course but as long as he kept a straight face that was all that mattered. "Now if that's all, could you either give me my clothes back or let me get back to sleep? This conversation's getting a bit dull." The dismissive attitude worked and Foyet stormed from the room.


	4. Repercussions

Repurcussions

Betad by kisaitaluvr

By ROSSELLA1 

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Reminiscing/flashbacks will be in italics. 

Of course Foyet didn't leave him alone for long. Hotch had known that he wouldn't, even as the other man left. He returned about a half-hour later, clearly still angry but not nearly as frustrated. "You really want your clothes back?" he asked without preamble, lifting his arm to show that he had Hotch's clothes draped over it.

"Yeah," Hotch replied, cautiously.

"Good, then follow me," Foyet ordered as he turned back out of the room. After a moment Hotch got up and did as he was told. There was only one direction to go so he didn't have much of a choice. He followed Foyet through a door just a little down the hall, and into a bathroom. "Close the door behind you," Foyet said, without bothering to so much as glance back at him. Aaron closed it and when he had turned back Foyet had already started stripping.

"What do you want this time? Another blow job?" Hotch asked coolly. "Don't you think that turned out a bit disastrous?" The less fear he showed the better.

George just snorted, "Nope." He threw Hotch's clothes onto a towel rack. "I thought, we'd try something different this time." He slid the door to the shower open, turned on the water and gestured for Hotch to go in first. Clenching his teeth and fighting the urge to refuse, Aaron walked past Foyet and through the door.

Wincing as the water hit him, cold at first and then turning warm, he walked to the back of the enclosure and turned to face the man. "Well?"

Foyet closed the door, blocking Aaron's only exit. "I thought that after last night you might feel the need to rinse off."

"That's nice of you."

"It is. But I need a shower too. So you're going to wash me off, and if your good and don't miss a spot, maybe you can earn your clothes back." He hands Aaron a washcloth and a bar of soap, and looks at him as if daring him to say no.

Hotch doesn't give him the satisfaction of answering, though and just takes what's handed to him. He approaches Foyet and starts washing the man's chest, refusing to make eye contact even though he can feel Foyet's eyes glued on Aaron's own face, hungry for any show of emotion, any leak of humiliation. Hotch is careful not to give it to him, instead employing the impassive mask he'd use when dealing with any serial killer.

Maybe it's because of this that before Hotch gets any further than the man's thighs that he finds himself pushed back against the wall. "That's enough." George says to him in a low tone. "Now it's your turn." Aaron closes his eyes as the man's hands caressingly wash every part of his body, paying extra attention to the sensitive areas. He must have slipped up at some point and given Foyet what he wants since when he's finished, he just turns off the water and hands Aaron a towel. "You did good." He says, murmuring into the back of Hotch's neck, "Here are your clothes," he continues as he hands them to Aaron and guides him back to his room. "You can have the night off. I'll be back in the morning."

Back at the BAU Penelope burst into sobs as soon as the tape had ended, it being the second time she had watched it. For a moment no one so much as moved. Then Morgan, as Unit Chief, pulled himself together and put a hand on Penelope's shoulder.

"Penelope, sweetheart, I know this is hard but I need you to see if you can track it."

"I-I already di-did!" She wailed, her shoulders heaving. "But I-I-I c-can't! He's g-good and I-I… I j-just c-can't!"

"Okay, Okay," Morgan went on, rubbing her back in small circles. At this point JJ managed to get recover from the shock of seeing her boss raped and came over to sit next to Penelope, pulling her into a one armed hug. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly through his nose. "JJ, take Penelope to the conference room for a break. Reid-"

"No!" Penelope said, adamantly, trying to get herself under control. "I want to help! I-I just…" here she burst into tears again.

"Don't worry, Baby girl," Morgan replied soothingly, "I know you want to help. But you need to get yourself together. You're not going to do Hotch any good like this. Take a break and when you calm down you can help us out."

"O-Okay." She conceded, and stood up shakily from her chair. JJ guided her out of the room, which left Rossi, Prentiss, Reid, and Morgan.

"Prentiss, Reid, I know this is hard but I need you to comb through the tape, see if you can find anything that might help us find Hotch. Rossi," he said, turning to the older man. "You and I should head over to Hotch's apartment. See if we can find anything there." Without pause, the agents went to their designated jobs. No one had to tell them that every second that passed was another second that Hotch was alone with Foyet.


	5. Apologies

Apologies

By ROSSELLA1 

Betad by kisaitaluvr

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Reminiscing/flashbacks will be in italics. 

Despite the fact that Foyet left him alone for the rest of the night, Aaron wasn't able to rest peacefully. He couldn't help but wonder: what would happen in the morning? Foyet was a sexual sadist and while whatever Hotch had done in the shower to get Foyet off had satisfied the man for the night, it wouldn't last long.

It felt like he'd been lying there forever before George finally returned. Of course that was part of the torture; keep him in a room with not clock, no windows, he had no way of keeping track of time. He hadn't gotten any sleep at all this time when Foyet came in carrying a pack of doughnuts and some milk. "Eat up." He said, throwing the food on the bed and putting the milk down on the nightstand. "You're going to need your strength."

Hotch didn't know whether to be thankful or not that Foyet was feeding him. On the one hand it meant that the man planned on keeping him alive but the longer he lived, the more times Foyet got to do whatever he wanted with him. Nevertheless, Hotch did what Foyet suggested. It was still early in the game. Maybe his team could find him before too much else happened.

As Hotch ate, Foyet left the room for less than a second, bending to pick up some things lying on the floor just outside the room before reentering. Aaron glanced up at the man to see what the things were, out of the corner of his eye so that George wouldn't see he was nervous. A rope, a whip, a laptop, and a spreader bar. Suddenly Hotch didn't feel like eating anymore and after washing the food down with milk, shoved the pack away.

"Done?" Foyet asked, looking up at the sound.

"Yeah," Aaron tensed. He didn't know exactly what Foyet was going to do, but he knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Then get over here." The man threw the rope up in the air and looped it over one of the rafters, tying a loose knot to prevent it from slipping off. 'At least he's not going to try asphyxiating me.' Hotch thought grimly as he approached the other. "Come here, and take your shirt off." Aaron hesitated, then did as he was told, tossing his shirt onto the bed. He was then grabbed roughly and forced to turn around, his hands tied above his head. "Spread your legs."

"I think you've been watching too much porn." He said, steeling his expression and doing so.

Foyet just scoffed and turned on the laptop. "At least I share." He clicked around a bit, picked up the whip, and walked behind Hotch. "Say hi to your friends, Aaron. They should be watching right now."

...

"Guy's you have to get in here!" Penelope exclaimed, sticking her head through the doors to the bullpen to be heard and then rushing back into her den. The others glanced at each other and followed.

"What's up, baby girl?" Morgan asked, getting there second and bending over her shoulder to look at the screen.

"He just sent another one, and this one's live." She answered with a wince, as the others gathered round.

...

"You ready?" Foyet whispered in his ear, then before Hotch could answer stepped back and lifted the whip up and brought it down across Aaron's back, eliciting a cry of pain. "That's right," Foyet said, "Let your team know how it feels." He lashed out again, but this time Hotch was prepared and managed to keep it to a small groan.

...

The team stood back in horror as they watched their former leader took the blows, managing to hold back from giving Foyet satisfaction by refusing to cry out.

"Can you trace it?" Morgan asked.

"No, it's rerouted and-" Penelope.

"Wait." Rossi cut her off as they saw Foyet toss the whip to the side and go back to stand behind Aaron.

"Now," they heard Foyet's voice murmur, "You wanna see some real porn?"

...

Aaron closed his eyes as he felt Foyet slide his pants to the floor and then heard the man unzip his own. "Lean forward," Foyet breathed. Hotch took a deep breath and leaned forward as much as the rope would allow. "That's good." One of Foyet's arms wrapped around Hotch's waist, pulling Aaron back against him, so Hotch could feel Foyet's erection. The other hand went down in between Aaron's legs to stroke him, causing him to inhale sharply as his finger ran over the head. "That's right," Foyet smirked into the back of Hotch's neck, "Show your team how much you're enjoying yourself." Then he started thrusting into Aaron, causing him to grunt in pain. It hurt worse than before. Foyet sped up his strokes until Aaron could feel himself getting hard, Foyet all the while pulling out and thrusting back in until finally he'd come. "How was that?" Foyet panted, withdrawing for the last time. "Why don't you tell your friends how it was?" George ran his fingers through Aaron's hair and forced him to turn his head to face him.

"Worst I ever had." Hotch snapped, meeting his gaze unwaveringly, refusing to let Foyet know how humiliated he was. In retaliation Foyet drew out his knife, slashed through the bindings and shoved Aaron forward onto his hands and knees. Foyet went and closed the laptop, then pulled out a phone and started dialing.

...

Morgan put his hand to his forehead as the screen went black. "Alright." He got out through gritted teeth. "We need-"He was cut off by his phone. Sighing, he picked it up on the second ring. "Morgan."

"Well, if it isn't my old friend."

"You son of a bitch!" Morgan shouted into the phone. The others snapped out of their individual reveries and looked at him.

"I assume the rest of your team's there? Put me on speaker."

"No you can talk to me." The normally collected agent was beyond furious.

"Not for me you see. Agent Hotchner wants to say something to all of you." Making his hand into a fist and slammed it onto a nearby desk, then defeated did as Foyet asked.

...

"Now, Agent Hotchner," Foyet hissed shoving the phone in front of Aaron's face. "I want you to apologize to your team for what they just saw."

Aaron could hear Morgan's voice asking if he was there and Rossi telling him to hold on. "Fuck you!" Aaron spat in Foyet's face; there was no way he was going to make his team go through anymore than they already had.

The man wiped the spit off and backhanded Hotch across the face. "You'll do it or you know what'll happen!" He growled.

There was a pause and then Aaron sighed. "I'm here, Morgan." He hesitated a moment. "I'm…sorry you guys had to watch that."

"It's not your fault, man, we all know that. Listen-"

"That's enough." Foyet snapped and closed the phone.

...

"Hotch! Hotch!" Morgan called, and then closed his eyes as he heard the dial tone. "Any chance you can trace that, Baby Girl?" He asked in a hopeless tone.

"I-I can t-try but…" Garcia broke off, concentrating on working as fast as she could. "Wait! I've got it! The call came from a warehouse just a little bit west of here!"


	6. Stroke of Luck

Stroke of Luck

By ROSSELLA1 

Betad by kisaitaluvr

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Reminiscing/flashbacks will be in italics. 

"Okay," Morgan said to the police chief of Petersburg, "Tell your men to do soft entries on the front and back doors. We don't know whether or not Foyet's with our guy now but if he is he could kill him just out of spite. Once they're in have them signal us and start clearing the place." The man relayed the message and in minutes they were heading through the warehouse. It didn't take long to find out it was empty.

…..

Meanwhile, Hotch was in the lying on his back in some van, headed down what sounded like a busy road. He wished he could roll over onto his stomach, the wounds from the whip still being fresh, but he didn't have enough strength to move and even if he had, George had left the spreader bar on as an extra precaution which would have made it awkward turning over.

_Foyet's frustration over not being able to obtain some sign of humiliation from Aaron had caused him to act rashly. However the pay off Foyet got from hearing Hotch forced to apologize for his own rape must have been enough to calm him down because the moment he'd ended the call, he dropped the phone to the ground and started to gather things up, __apparently realizing that by making the call on a nondisposable cell phone he'd given the team a way to track him.  
_

"_Come on," Foyet said, picking up the laptop, "We're leaving soon." He left the room, and Hotch could hear him __rummaging around in some of the other rooms.  
_

_Aaron doubted it would be long before he returned, but Hotch could use the time it took for George to gather up whatever he needed to his advantage. __Mustering up everything he had, he managed to scooch over so that the phone was in reach and grabbed it. Typing as quick as he could, he entered Morgan's (and as an extra precaution, Rossi's) number, then, "nos wair H and J R", and then sent it. Next going into the area for outgoing messages, he deleted it and dropped the phone back on the floor only seconds before Foyet reentered the room.  
_

"_Well, get up!" He snapped__, pacing impatiently. Hotch managed to rise onto his hands and knees. "Follow me," Foyet said and left the room, taking it for granted that Hotch would do so.  
_

_The spreader bar made it hard for him to mo__ve, but he managed to scoop the phone into his back pocket and rise to his feet. Walking was going to be difficult though. He'd been about to try and take the first step, when Foyet had returned, obviously frustrated that it was taking Hotch so long, grabbed him by the shoulder, and practically dragging Hotch along, went out to the van. He'd thrown Hotch into the back without much care as to where he landed, and then got into the driver's seat and taken off.  
_

Now Hotch tried to relax as much as he could with the floor pressing against his unhealed wounds. At least after an hour or so he wouldn't have to worry about Haley and Jack; then maybe he could fight back. He was tempted to take the phone out and attempt to make a call so that his team could track his movements but decided against it. Best to wait until Foyet left him completely alone. He just hoped that Foyet didn't find the phone before then.

…..

"Damn!" Morgan cursed, punching through the wall in frustration. "Couldn't have missed them by more than a few minutes."

"Well, at least we have somewhere to start." Prentiss replied, going through some drawers.

Morgan started to give an angry retort but then remembered himself. Prentiss was right; no matter how small of a start it was, it was something. With a sigh, he took out his phone to call Garcia and let her know how things had gone, and noticed that he had a new message.

Endnote: I know that the text message is spelled wrong but I figured that since Hotch was in a rush it would be more realistic to minimize the number of letters.


	7. Calls

Calls

By ROSSELLA1 

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Reminiscing/flashbacks will be in italics. 

They drove for about fifteen more minutes and then made a sharp turn and Hotch heard what sounded like a garage door opening. The van pulled in and only after the door had been closed completely did Foyet get out and go around the back to get Hotch out. First he removed the bar so that it was easier to move Aaron around, hauled him out, and dragged him into the house. From there, Foyet took him straight through a door, down the stairs, and into a basement, before storming back up, presumably to unpack. All of this without saying a word.

Aaron waited a few moments, but after Foyet didn't return he mustered up his strength and dragged himself across the floor till he was sitting with his back against the wall. This way if Foyet came in, he'd have time to hide the phone. Gritting his teeth against the pain, he took the phone out again. He turned the sound off, just in case and then started dialing Morgan's number.

…..

For a second, all Morgan could do was stare at the message in shock. Then he snapped into action and speed-dialed Garcia.

"Please tell me you've found Hotch and are on your way home now!" She exclaimed without preamble.

"Not yet, baby, I need you to do something. " He said, "I need you to get me the number of the US Marshall assigned to Haley and Jack." By now Prentiss had stopped what she was doing and was looking at him questioningly. He motioned for her to wait.

"Oh my gosh, he didn't go after them did he?"

"Not sure, but I need you to get me that number."

"Ok, working on it, working on it, and here it is…" She rattled off the number.

"Thanks, baby girl."

"Ok, hurry back soon and-"But he'd already hung up and was dialing Kassmeyer's number. At this point Rossi burst in, phone in hand and started saying something about a text but then was quiet when he heard Morgan relaying the information.

"All right," Morgan finished up. "Give me a call when you're there." He turned to Rossi, "I'm guessing you got the same text?"

"You got it too?"

"Yeah, they're taking Haley and Jack to a safe house. They'll let us know when they're there."

"Will one of you please let me know what's going on?" Prentiss interrupted.

"We just got a text saying that Foyet knows where Haley and Jack are." Rossi said. "I think it's from Hotch."

"But how would Hotch even get a phone?" She asked incredulously. "Couldn't it be Foyet taunting us?"

"I don't know how Hotch got a phone but Foyet would only tell us that he knew where they were if he already had them under his control. He wouldn't have had time to go after them after sending us the signal and then packing up."

"Ok, so if Hotch has a phone and it's on that means we can track Foyet's movements, right?"

"Yeah," Morgan replied, "Call Garcia and tell her to do that. Meant to tell her earlier but I had to get the message to Sam." She went out of the room to make the call. Left alone there was nothing else to do but wait, their anxiety strong enough to fill the silence.

…..

"HALEY!"

Haley Brooks-Hotchner almost died of shock when Sam Kassmeyer stormed, gun drawn, into her bedroom, where she and Jack were watching TV. "Sam, what-"

"We need to go now!"

"Why, I thought-"

"Your position's been compromised; we need to go!"

"But what… how-"

"There's a safe house not far from here but we need to hurry." He went on as if she hadn't said anything. "We need to get you and Jack to safety."

The mention of her son's name brought her back down to earth and she quickly grabbed the suitcases for her and Jack that she always kept next to the bed for her in case they had to move in a hurry, picked up her son, who was wide-eyed, not knowing what to make of the scene, and left the room with Sam.

…

"Yeah?" Morgan said answering his phone, tersely. "Their safe? Good. I'll let you know when we find this son of a bitch." He hung up and turned to Rossi. "Haley and Jack are safe. Now we can concentrate on finding Hotch."

Prentiss reentered the room. "Garcia's traced the phone to-"She was interrupted by Morgan's phone ringing again. With a growl he picked it up.

"Hello?" Morgan barked into it, praying to God that the person on the other end, for their sake, had something important to say. He wasn't disappointed.

…

"Morgan?" Hotch answered weakly, the pain helping him to keep his voice down.

"Hotch?" The other man answered, surprise evident by his tone.

"Morgan I-"

"Hold on, man, I'm putting you on speaker. You've got me, Prentiss, and Rossi."

"Aaron?" Dave's concerned voice came. "Are you okay?"

He would have laughed if things he'd have been in a safer position. "Did you get my text?"

"Yeah, Haley and Jack are safe now." Aaron let out a sigh of relief. "Aaron, "I'm so-"

"Don't!" He said harshly, then regretted it. Dave was just worried about him like any friend would be; like Aaron would be if their positions were reversed.

"How did you get the phone?" Prentiss broke the silence that ensued.

"That's not important. Look, from what I saw, I'm in a normal looking house, probably in some suburb and-"

"We've got an address already." Said Prentiss. "We'll be there soon; just hold tight."

He closed his eyes. 'This would all be over soon', he thought, 'Just a little bit longer.'


	8. Rescue

Rescue

By ROSSELLA1 

Betad by Kisaitaluvr

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Reminiscing/flashbacks will be in italics. 

The sound of a door opening jolted him out of his thoughts. "Gotta go!" He whispered into the phone before snapping it shut and stashing it in his pocket as footsteps started to come down the stairs. They halted at the bottom where George presumably glanced around, looking for Hotch.

Aaron gathered his strength and staggered to his feet, causing Foyet to turn his head. "There you are; was wondering where you went to." He paused, and when Aaron didn't respond, "Well come here! I'm bored; I need you to entertain me."

"No." Hotch replied firmly.

"No?" Foyet scoffed, raising his brows, clearly taken aback. "What do you mean no?"

"I mean no; I'm not doing it anymore."

The other man gave a small laugh, "Aaron, Aaron, Aaron. Do I need to remind you that the moment you stop listening to me your family dies? I guess I could always get it from your wife; that would be fun, but do you really want that? I mean," He gave another laugh, "How would you explain that to-" Foyet was cut off as Aaron barreled into him, knocking the man to the ground. "What the-uggh!"

Aaron took advantage of the man's astonishment and punched him as hard as he could in his stomach, following up with a knee between the legs. Unfortunately, George was used to fighting dirty and recovered quickly, elbowing Aaron in the ribs. Hotch lost his grip momentarily and was quickly pinned against the wall.

"Stupid little whore!" Foyet hissed in his ear, "Now, I'm going to go out and get your wife and kid, bring them here and-"

"You can't."

"What?" The other man asked, confused.

"You can't. Next time you leave the room you should take your phone with you, George." Aaron gathered his strength again and pushed Foyet away, this time pinning him against the opposite wall. "I called my team and let them know what happened. Haley and Jack are in a safe house now. You've got nothing."

For a moment Foyet just stared back at him in shock and rage; then letting out an inhuman growl he attempted to push Aaron off him, drawing a knife from his pocket to fend him off, but Hotch had been prepared for that. Bad enough George had been flustered into making a mistake but the fact that that mistake had caused him to lose all control over Hotch? That would make Foyet furious and willing to do anything to regain that control, so Hotch was prepared for anything. He managed to dodge the knife and brought his wrist down on Foyet's, causing the man to drop the knife, which Aaron wasted no time in snatching up, elbowing Foyet in the stomach to prevent him from taking advantage of Aaron bending down.

Straightening up as soon as he could, Aaron pressed the knife to Foyet's throat. "I did promise that I'd kill you." He said, a little bit smugly.

Just then the door banged open and Morgan's voice shouted, "FBI" as footsteps tramped down the stairs. Hotch tilted his head slightly so he could see behind him out of the corner of his eye; the team surrounded them, guns drawn and pointed in there directions.

"It's okay, man." Morgan soothed, "We're here. You can let him go now."

"He threatened my family!" Hotch gritted out. "He raped me!"

"I know, Aaron." Rossi said when Hotch still didn't step back. "We'll take over from here you can drop the knife now. He'll go to jail, get the death penalty. The justice system can execute him. You don't need to." Didn't they understand? Foyet wasn't going to stop. If they arrested him, he'd just find a way to break out again and he'd never stop hurting Hotch or his family.

"You gonna listen to them?" Foyet taunted. " They don't understand. You've played good cop for all your life and look where it's got you! Just slit my throat and it will all be over."

"Hotch, I am so sorry." Prenitss's voice came from his far left. " I want him dead too, but if you kill him now he wins. We can't write it up as self-defense if we're here and you'd lose your job, and maybe even go to jail for something that you shouldn't have to. You won't get to see Jack grow up or have another chance with Haley. He'll have ruined your life. You can't let him do that. You need to drop the knife. If you kill him, you'll be like him and he wins."

"Don't listen to that bitch; she doesn't know what she's talking about, does she? Go on, you killed those people on the bus, think of it as setting things right." Foyet coaxed, but Hotch had already made his decision when Prentiss mentioned Jack.

With a sigh, he stepped back and turned to go to his team, but Foyet wasn't going to let him go that easily. There was a shout from behind him as Foyet grabbed him from behind, trying to break Hotch's neck with his bare hands. Aaron had no choice but to turn back and bury the knife in the man's chest. For a moment Foyet just stood there, eyes wide, and then he collapsed to the ground,  
dead.

Within seconds his team had surrounded him. Morgan bending to check for a pulse, while Rossi put a hand on his shoulder. "There," He said in a semi-comforting tone, "Now we can call it self-defense." Aaron looked up at Rossi, then down at the body. Next, he collapsed in his friend's arms.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Betad by kisaitaluvr

By ROSSELLA1 

Note: I do not own Criminal Minds or any of its characters. Reminiscing/flashbacks will be in italics. 

"_You like this, Agent Hotchner?" Foyet whispered in his ear, stroking him oh, so gently. "Well?"_

"_I will kill you…" Aaron got out from between gritted teeth. _

_A small laugh. " I don't think that's going to happen, Hotch… Hotch, HOTCH!"_

Hotch jolted awake as he felt a hand shake his shoulder. "It's okay, man! You're safe now."

" Morgan?" He said weakly. "Where am I?"

"You're at the hospital. You passed out." Rossi answered, approaching the bed. He glanced around the room. Thankfully it was just the three of them.

Still, he felt obligated to ask, "Where are the others?"

"In the waiting room." Morgan answered. "The doctor thought that it might be easier f you only saw a couple people at a time."

"Do you _want_ to see them?" Ross questioned.

"No." Hotch shook his head emphatically. "I'm sorry. I just don't think I can handle-"He broke off glancing up at them, pleading for them to understand.

"Man, we get it. We know this is hard for you. No one expects you to act like everything's okay; like nothing happened. "

Hotch shot Morgan a grateful glance and then looked down at his lap as an awkward silence filled the room. Finally he took a deep breath, "How're Haley and Jack?"

"They're fine." Rossi said, with a reassuring smile. "They're out in the waiting room. Haley wanted to see you right away but we weren't sure if you'd be well enough to…"

"That's alright. I'm glad I saw you guys first, but could you send her in? We need to talk." Rossi nodded, understandingly and the two exited the room.

….

A couple of moments later a brunette blur rushed through the door and over to his bed "Oh, Aaron!"

"Haley?" He asked, as she smoothed his hair back and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"It's all over, baby. You're safe now." Haley soothed tearfully.

"How much did they tell you?"He asked warily.

"Everything." She whispered, her hand moving to rub his shoulder. He looked away.

"Haley, I'm so sorry. I –"

"No, Aaron!" She closed her eyes tight as if in regret. "_I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. If I had just stayed then you wouldn't have been alone and maybe we could have.."

"Haley-"

"No wait." She took a deep breath. "You have the hardest job on the face of the earth and I've always been proud of you for doing it but it's been hard because I- I've always wanted you to be at home. With me and Jack. So I always gave you a hard time when you had to leave and especially about why you had to be the one that always had to catch the bad guys but I guess I never understood that, that they could actually touch us and that-" She broke off, looking away and putting a hand to her mouth. He reached out to try to comfort her and opened his mouth to speak but she shushed him and after a series of shallow breaths began again. " I guess what I'm trying to say is that… I'm sorry that I always made you feel guilty for doing your job and protecting people and I'm sorry that you feel like it's your fault now because it's not and I just… I hope you'll let me help you through this." She finished quietly.

"Haley, " Hotch started, unsure of what to say to that tirade. "I don't know if I'll be able to give you and Jack a normal life. Not after what-"He sighed and looked away. "I just don't know." It wasn't that he didn't want them, but he didn't know if he could be strong for them anymore.

Haley shook her head. "We're your family, Aaron! We're going to stick by you this time no matter what."

"Thank you." He managed to get out.

"Now," She said, "Jack wants to see you."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean-"

"Aaron, the two of you haven't seen each other in months. He's missed you."

"Alright." Hotch said giving in to his overwhelming desire to see his son again. "Bring him in." She left to go get Jack and moments later returned with him in her arms.

"Daddy!" He squealed, arms reaching out to envelope Aaron.

"Hey, buddy!" Hotch replied, wrapping Jack in a hug. "How've you been?"

" I missed you, Daddy!"

"I missed you too, but guess what? Now we can be together again!"

"Yay!" Jack cried out at the news. Hotch smiled as he listened to his son go on and on about all the things he wanted to do now that they were back together. Aaron didn't know if he could be the man his family needed to be. But he could sure as hell fake it.


End file.
